


The Darkest Day

by TrekLady



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekLady/pseuds/TrekLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the darkest day, a new force of darkness was born in Gotham. In this alternate story, Bruce Wayne is gone and all that is left is memory he left behind. Will the Batman live on, or will the dark knight's infulence finally fade to nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death

The dark was only illuminated by the beating of the urban drums.

Dick Grayson could see the world in motion through the small holes in his mask and the wind on his side blowing his yellow cape back behind him. Even though his body was still small, he knew more than most people could even discover. He shared the fate that sometimes, he believed, with all the other children that were circling alone in fear of the unknown.

There will always be two kinds of darkness in the world. But he knew that he was part of that darkness, to cancel out that bad darkness with some good.

Sitting on the ledge of a towering building, he looked down at the cars and people that lurked in the darkness, which projected their deepest and most desperate secrets and intentions in the open. He felt the excitement, watching them that something would happen at any moment.

Suddenly, he heard a thump and a crash behind him, he turned suddenly, as he saw the very face of God emerge towards him in the darkness. A god he called Batman.

Batman stood on the edge of the building, looking out to the streets, but he wasn't just looking. After all the time he knew him, he knew it was a deeper process. Examining every person passing, every truck, every car, every moment he could analyze. Like a tree in the wind, only his cape moved, as the wind blew, like a leaf would. Still and immoveable, it was just the same.

Suddenly, he could see Batman's eyes divert like a cat, quickly and intense, towards the other side of the street. Dick looked down to the street, where a man was rushing through the normally calm crowd. He looked, Batman's eyes were looking straight towards him, and he knew it was time.

He looked after Batman, as he leaped from the building top, floating down to the streets, he jumped after him, the breeze hit his face, the separation from that firm base left him weary, he could feel his body shaking until finally his feet hit the ground running.

Rushing through the crowd, feeling the pressure with each step, he rushed after his mentor, tracking left and rushing right, pushing people away, one, two, three, a man, a woman, rushing over and under, he pressed his way through.

His environment darkened, as he turned into a dark alley, following Batman. Dick held back, his shoulders forward, his hands flat, held out to each side, as slowly, he saw Batman's fist slide into the face of a rugged man dressed in full black. Fighting darkness with darkness, Dick looked down to the man's feet, sliding his leg underneath the man, the man fell down to the darkness of unconsciousness on the wet, paved street.

He could now feel the pounding, the beating of the urban drums, as the rain fell desperately to the polluted city, then to the streets below. Moving swiftly that heart pounding grew louder and louder in the machinery of his mind, his suit was soaked in the sorrowful rain.

Suddenly, Dick was ravaged by glowing green eyes, falling to the ground, he shuddered. The range of images he saw with his mind was blurred, as he pushed himself off the ground to standing. He could barely see anything, as he barely balanced. Like a black smudge on his eye-lenses, moving rapidly, he could see his mentor, only differentiating him from his aggressor, black to green, black to green- to black to green and purple. He heard a struggle, but he could not focus his eyes to crystal clarity like they had been. He pushed forward, trying to see, only to be pushed back to the hard, wet ground.

Suddenly, as he sat on the ground, his reality was shifting, wobbling, he brought himself to standing, colors phasing, in and out- and then suddenly- a long maniacal laugh broke the silence. Green eyes merged towards him, and he realized a firm hand around his neck, he could see a distorted picture of insanity- a man with a bleach white face, eyes green and glowing, a purple shirt and a green vest, and a big red smile. All Dick could hear was the piercing laughing that overwhelmed everything else- an abnormal sound to hear.

"See here, Bat boy?" the man smiled his big red smile, "He's in the ropes!"

His laugh went on and on. Dick could feel his eyes falling back into his head, trying to see anything, trying to say anything. His mouth fell wide open, he couldn't find any air. Something was wrong.

He heard a growl from the darkness, arms reaching out, and pulling him away from the laughter. A black shadow filled in his sight, a black flag waving in the space, and he saw salvation.

As he saw through that black flag, as he was risen up from the streets, and up the side of the illuminated building, the man he saw once was no more. All he could small flat items falling from the skies. It wasn't rain, no, not this time. All he saw was small white cards falling, and as his vision became clearer and clearer, he saw the pictures on these. He remembered it well from his early childhood in the flying circus. It was the symbol of the joker.

Falling from the sky, a small child cries out for his mother.

Unsympathetically, Bruce Wayne looks out the window, he is calm, but his mind is throbbing. His hands behind his back, he turns to his guests. They were all beautiful; they were pampered, pretty, just and unjust alike, but over everything else- they were shallow and numb to reality. He projected his smile out to them, but he never meant it.

"How have you been?" Bruce smiled at an elderly man, who Bruce knew was rich as he was stupid. The elderly man smiled, nodded, and moved on.

Bruce suddenly, as he turned away from everyone, his face grew grim and intense, headed for the doors.

Alfred, His butler, a skinny Englishman with a residing hairline, caught his eye in the moments before he left. He watched Bruce leave, his face was saddened with concern and curiosity, holding a silver platter with glasses full of alcoholic drinks. As the glass doors closed, Bruce had done what he had expected him to do. He knew who Bruce Wayne really was. But everyone else only knew who he pretended to be.

Bruce rushed down the stairs, which twisted down under the famous Wayne Mansion. They were moist and the air was humid. As he moved swiftly down, further and further, he stripped off his suit jacket, unbuttoning his white shirt, and slinging off his tie.

Standing on the edge, he could see the entire city. Dark urban drums came from his heart, louder and louder each night- for all the right reasons. He knew it had to be true.

He diverted his eyes down to the streets, those same cries of a child- he knew, he recognized. Leaping from the edge of darkness, falling through the diversions of that small blanket of light, he carried that with him, as he landed, rushing towards the screams of a little boy. Violently, he pushed and ravaged his way through the crowd. His eyes contacted with the boy's face, and the boy saw him. But he didn't see him at all for his appearance, not for what people feared. His teeth gritting, he jabbed the obese thug with his elbow, catching the boy as he floated, for not even a second, in the air.

Dick looked up at his mentor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bruce yelled, pacing back and forth, in a rage.

Dick frowned.

"I knew who that was." He explained, "I was trying-"

Bruce stopped walking, and looked at his side-kick.

"That man is dangerous." Bruce said, firmly, "He is something you don't understand. He isn't a thug on the street, he isn't a common criminal."

Dick frowned, upset.

"He almost killed you." Bruce said, "I won't make that mistake twice. You're suspended from your duty as Robin."

Dick didn't have time to say another word, he just watched Bruce disappear up the stairs to the mansion. He felt the frustration build up inside him; his mind was throbbing- trying to understand something he didn't have any idea about, he sulked.

Arkham Asylum was quiet, all but the laughter of one man- a pasty man sitting in the corner of his padded cell, wearing a straightjacket.

"I'll get you." He laughed manically, "I'll get your boy!" he shouted.

Suddenly, it grew quiet in his thoughts, quiet in his cell. A deeply disturbing giant red smile grew slowly across his face.

Footsteps were unusual for this time of night for Alfred Pennyworth. He didn't know about Master Bruce, but he needed sleep every once and a while. He turned his gaze to the west, slowly, and then he jerked backwards, as a rock flew through the giant glass window by the front doors.

He turned, and forcefully, he fell to the ground, into the pile of sharp glass. A pair of black shoes walked by Alfred- crunching the glass harshly.

"OHH, BRUCE-IE!" a voice's laugh pierced through the walls of the Wayne Mansion.

A red smile grew big, and machine gun shots were heard, and now shown in the ceiling.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" his voice grew to whispers, smiling and laughing, "OH COME OUT AND PLAY BIG BOY!" his voice boomed in the mansion.

Bruce Wayne's eyes were serious and grim, as he walked down, seeing his intruder in his view.

"Joker, get out of my house." Bruce said, not with any hint of hostility in his voice.

The Joker stood still, just smiling devilishly.

"Not today, Bruce-ie." He said, "Today I've come for my prize."

Bruce stood on the bottom step, slowly turning his head up to the top of the stairs, were he saw small Dick Grayson.

"No." Bruce turned back to the Joker, "You- are gonna leave right now."

The Joker laughed, as he raised his gun to Bruce.

"I'm not going anywhere." The Joker smiled, "I like it here!" He franticly shot bullets to the ceiling above.

Bruce looked directly at Dick, who looked fearfully back at him.

"Run." Bruce said, "Dick, RUN!"

Bruce turned his head to back to the lunatic that was in his house, who was standing still- just smiling.

"He's leaving, Joker." Bruce mocked him, "You won't be able to catch him."

The Joker let out a short chuckle.

"And then your reputation will be gone, and you'll shroud into hiding." Bruce finished.

The Joker's smile got bigger, his wrinkled face stretched beyond repair.

"When he's gone, it will just be me and you." The Joker explained, "Without you, there could be no you. We complete each other."

Bruce frowned.

"You're a damn lunatic." He said, "Now get out of my house."

Bruce turned, and walked back upstairs. The Joker titled his head slightly, turning back to the door.

Rain fell down from the sky, as the orange, red, and pink glowing lights peaked over the horizon. Dick stood alone in the rain, as it fell down on his short black hair. The tall man stood before him, his red smile dipped in the blood of the innocent, his white pasty face pale with the numbness of violence he unleashed. His black shoes soaked in water, his machine gun lying silently on the ground, his purple shirt and green vest knew no shame, his hands rugged and masculine, reaching out to the young boy.

Dick couldn't move, as he looked into the insane green eyes of this man, silent, the man wrapped his hands around the boy's neck, tightly. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe, trying to scream trying to yell, reaching out for that security of that black flag and embrace, he couldn't find it. Only the sound of piercing laughter, residing now in the barriers of his mind, his thoughts, he couldn't escape the insanity.

Dick fell to his knees, gasping for air, he looked down at the puddles of dirty water all around him- he couldn't get his air back. His head fell backwards, then his whole body, stomach up on the ground, coughing up blood, one time, two, three, four…

Bruce rushed out of the house, his eyes franticly looking, and then suddenly settling on the young boy in his front driveway. Bruce's eyes turned hateful, as he looked at the Joker, who only stood there, his teeth gritting as he continued to kick the boy, with a smile on his face.

Bruce rushed over to Dick, who was motionless on the ground.

The Joker looked down at Bruce, as he turned over the small body, Dick's eyes were wide open, looking at Bruce, and his face was covered in the sins of his own blood. The Joker did nothing but smile widely, grimly, his eyes silently mocking the words Bruce had spoken before.

The Joker threw his elbow towards Bruce's body, Bruce falling to the ground. He desperately crawled for the weapon he spotted out of the corner of his eye. Laughter rung out softly at first, but then more and more violently into the open, now morning air. Feeling the water sink in, his clothes growing damp, he felt the gun, and the trigger around his fingers. Suddenly, there was a piercing sting in the middle of his back, and then there was nothing, a tingling numbing feeling, breathing harder, a metallic taste in his mouth, as he could feel a slow flow of blood trickle out into the puddle of water beneath him.

The maniacal man looked down at the short dagger that was extending from Bruce's back; a smile emerged over his face again, slowly chuckling louder and louder. He yanked his dagger back.

"I win." The Joker said, in-between laughs.

Bruce gritted his teeth, trying to force his legs across the ground. They weren't moving.

"Bruce-ie." The Joker squatted down to his level, whispering in his ear, "I got my prize."

Bruce reached out to him, only feeling the cold ground. The light was fading.

"Master Dick." Alfred walked in a suit behind him, as Dick sat silently in thought in a chair at the huge computer screen, "Where will Batman go from here?"

Dick didn't turn to face the butler and friend; he didn't show an inch of emotion in his face.

"Batman didn't die today." Dick said, "Bruce Wayne died, that's what the world must know."

Alfred's eyes grew wide.

"But sir-" Alfred protested.

Dick threw his fist on the keyboard, angrily.

"I can't let that maniac kill every inch of hope Gotham has left!" he yelled, "He will pay for Bruce's death."

He looked up at the screen.

"He won't get away with it this time." Dick said, "Because this time it was different, this time he went too far."

Alfred tilted his head upwards, looking at his young master.

On the darkest day, villainy created a vengeful God. A vengeful God known to the world as Batman.


	2. The Rebirth

Nothing else seemed to matter. He knew the funeral was today and in the Joker's mind, he had won. There was nothing left to challenge him in this dark place we all called home. Dick thought to himself, would there be anyone to challenge him?

Dick left his car, the sky was dark and rain fell, like tears from the sky. Bruce Wayne was dead, and it seemed that Gotham knew it- and whole city wept for him. Dick looked to Barbara, as she took his hand, walking with him towards the coffin. Dick shook his head. Maybe if he had done something, things would have been different. Maybe if he had done something Bruce would still be alive.

Dick could feel Barbara squeeze his hand tighter as the ceremony started. She wouldn't look at him, even as he gazed at her.

"Bruce Wayne was a great man." The voice of the priest carried through their ears, "He was loved by all who surrounded him. Like his father before him, Bruce was a caring man who helped Gotham in her darkest times."

Dick knew Bruce as a caring man, more than most could say was common knowledge. The people of Gotham knew him as the generous but sketchy businessman of Gotham. A select few knew he was more than that. They knew that behind his mask of normality, he was one of the good Gods of Gotham.

"Although he walks through the valley of death, he will fear no evil." The Priest finished.

Dick paced in front of the bat-computer, his arms crossed.

"Master Dick, might I ask what is troubling you?" Alfred walked towards him.

Dick stopped pacing.

"I can't deal with this Alfred." Dick said, "Bruce's death- and Barbara-"

Alfred frowned.

"What is wrong with Ms. Gordon?" Alfred asked, concerned.

Dick sighed.

"She wants me to leave this all behind." Dick shook his head, "And I just can't let all Bruce did die overnight."

Alfred nodded, politely.

"What are you going to do, might I ask?" Alfred asked.

Dick politely smiled.

"I'm not sure." Dick said, "But I'm not going to let Bruce's death be in vain. I won't let the Joker win."

"And Ms. Gordon?" Alfred asked.

Dick patted Alfred on the back.

"Don't worry about that, Alfred." Dick said, "I'll have a talk with her."

Barbara waited impatiently at the front doors of the Wayne Mansion. The doors swung wide open as Dick approached her.

"Dammit, Dick, I don't know if I can go on like this anymore." She said, walking inside.

Dick's eyes lowered.

Barbara stood inside the bat-cave, pacing like Dick once was. Dick watched her frustration.

"I don't know why you choose to stay here, Dick." Barbara complained, "Doesn't it just remind you of him?"

Dick stood from his seat.

"Barbara-" Dick's voice broke.

"I just still- I can't believe-" Barbara wiped her eyes clean, "That he's-"

Dick walked over to Barbara, who collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"I wish he was here…" Barbara spoke in-between sobs, "I wish he would tell us what we should do now…"

Dick rubbed her head, but then suddenly stopped. He turned from her, in a moment of realization.

"That's it, Barb." Dick said, "That's what we have to do."

She frowned at him, shaking her head, tears still falling.

"People know that Bruce Wayne is gone." Dick said, "But everyone thinks Batman is still alive."

Barbara frowned.

"And you are saying what, exactly?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"I was his heir." Dick said, placing his hand on Barbara's shoulder, "Barb, I was like a son to him, and I am going to take his place."

Barbara closed her eyes tight.

"Dick, please, no." Barbara said, looking back at him, "What if you can't handle it?"

Dick shook his head.

"I am going to be fine." Dick said, "I learned everything I know from that man. I am going to use it."

Barbara wasn't so sure.

"Dick, Bruce went through a lot." Barbara said, "You know that more than most. With Jason's death, and what Bane did to him- the constant harassment and absence of any kind of a normal life- Dick- know what you're getting into. Please."

Dick smiled at her.

"Honey." He said, stroking her cheek affectionately, "This is the right thing to do. I just know it."

Barbara smiled at him. She knew deep inside, it was fake, covering for her worry and concern.


	3. The Sin

The night fell like it always did. Dick rushed down the stairs, and into the bat-cave. He pulled Bruce's old costume over himself. All that was left was the mask. He looked over towards Barbara, who was sitting across the room, now approaching him. She touched his face like she used to when they were only teenagers.

"Dick-" Barbara looked him in the eyes, "You are such a good man."

Dick smiled giving Barbara a quick peck on the mouth.

"I love you, honey." Dick said.

As Dick pulled the mask over his face, and turned to the bat mobile, she crossed her arms.

"Be careful." She said.

Dick looked at her, only taking in her plea.

Barbara knew she wasn't sleeping that night. She was pacing in the living room of the Wayne mansion. Alfred approached her.

"Ms. Gordon is there anything I can get you?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

She shook her head.

"Oh, no thank you Alfred." Barbara said.

Alfred put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure, Ms. Gordon that Master Dick will be alright." Alfred said.

Barbara fought her tears, turning towards Alfred. Alfred, to her surprise, sat down on the couch, as if he were exhausted.

"Alfred?" Barbara sat next to him, she was rather concerned.

"Master Wayne was like a son to me, Ms. Gordon." Alfred said, "You are all like my children."

Alfred lost his professional expression and just displayed sadness.

"I would have done anything to save my son." Alfred said, "Even the worst of things."

Barbara laid her hand on his.

"I tried…" Alfred sobbed a bit, "I tried to save him, Ms. Gordon, but I could not…I failed his family name, and I am so ashamed…"

Barbara shook her head.

"No, Alfred, this is not your fault." Barbara said, "Only one man is responsible, and that man is a lunatic."

Alfred sobbed a bit more.

"I miss my son." Alfred said.

Barbara looked up when there was a harsh knock at the door. Alfred looked at her.

"Were you expecting company?" Alfred asked.

Barbara shook her head.

"No, I was not." She said firmly.

She touched her hand to the doorknob, as she heard through it uncontrollable laughter. She froze, as she slowly turned away from the door to Alfred. She was holding her breath.

"Alfred…" Barbara said, "Please…lock all the doors and windows."

Her voice was urgent and quiet-like.

Alfred left the room in a hurry, doing exactly as she said.

Barbara slowly approached the door again. Her breath was fast paced now as she twisted the doorknob and un-linked the chain. She closed her eyes tightly. She knew she had to be brave again. Like she once was. When she opened the door she saw the Joker, as she expected and dreaded, standing in the doorway. Beside him was his ball and chain, Harley Quinn. There was a big smile across his face.

"Hello sweetheart." The Joker laughed, "I found you!"

Barbara glared at him, as he came forward to her and touched her face. She slapped him away.

"You killed him." She said, the anger swelling in her veins, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE KILLED HIM?"

She started to punch the Joker in the chest.

The Joker laughed as he threw her back inside the living room. He walked inside, followed by Harley, who closed the door behind them.

Barbara was falling to tears, as she scrambled to get up from the ground. The Joker came at her again, tossing her aggressively across the room, as he continued to laugh. She fell against the wall, now she was fearfully crying. The Joker pushed himself against her, pushing her tighter against the wall. Barbara let out a squeal. He covered her mouth.

"No, Shhh Shhh Shhh." The Joker said with a smile, "I know who you are, sweetheart, and I know who you love."

Barbara tried to get out his grasp, but the Joker had her tied down good. She could hardly breathe, her lips smashed against the wall. She gasped, as he threw her back to the couch. She tried her best in her hysteria to scramble back up towards the door. She barely got unto her feet when Harley pushed her back to the couch.

"You aint going no wheres until the J man has ya." Harley said, glaring.

The Joker leaped on top of Barbara, pinning her down. She fought him, and started to scream.

"ALFRED!" She yelled, "Oh, God, PLEASE!"

The Joker covered her mouth, and her screaming was muffled. He held her down with both his hands on her arms. A big grin came over his face as he pushed his body against hers, keeping her down as he stripped her jeans and panties. She closed her eyes shut as he stripped his own pants. Harley watched from the corner, a gleam in her eyes.

Barbara started to whimper as she felt him inside her. Her body tensed up, and tears fell down her face like rain in a flood. He could hear her whimper and scream underneath his hand that still covered her mouth. It only gave him more power. He thrusted and thrusted, until finally he knew he was done with her. The Joker stood up from her, pulling his pants back over his body. She wanted to leave, but she could will herself to, she couldn't move her own body- all she could do was cry.

A deep, dark chuckle spilled from the Joker's lips as he looked down at her. He sat back down next to her, pulling out a knife. He took her hand, gently, and placed the dagger in it. Her hand was trembling. He held it tighter. She was hyperventilating.

"No." she said firmly, still sobbing terribly, "NO…please…!"

The Joker took her hand, with the dagger, and threw it at her chest, and brought it outwards again. Barbara tried to draw air in, but instead she lied there, and coughed up a bit of blood. She coughed, coughed, and coughed- until finally, she couldn't anymore.

The Joker threw down his dagger, standing. He looked down at Barbara Gordon for the last time, chuckling.

Alfred rushed back from Master Wayne's old study, moments too late. He rushed back to the living room. The room was empty, all except Barbara, who lay on the couch, with a pool of blood on her shirt. He looked over at the front door. It was wide open. Alfred slowly shut his eyes.

Alfred didn't say a word, as he dragged her body, slowly, but surely, down to the bat-cave. He used all the energy he had to prop her up on a table. He looked down at her.

"Ms. Gordon, please don't leave us." He begged her.

A statement, he knew, would not help. Alfred sadly walked to the bat-computer, and picked up the phone.

Moments later, the bat-mobile came flying in the bat-cave. Dick jumped from it, and ripped off his mask. He rushed towards Barbara. He looked down at her, trying to touch her, trying to fall into understanding of what happened. He couldn't bring himself to touch her face. He propped her head up, and then on the other end, taking her legs as well. Now, carrying her in his arms, he fell to his knees. Now, she, close to the ground, as he was, he brought her to him. Dick gritted his teeth, and tightly shut his eyes.

"No…" he said, tears starting to fall, "No…YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Dick started to fall apart, hugging her tightly.

Dick looked up at Alfred, his eyes red.

"Alfred, tell me who did this." Dick demanded.

"Master Dick, I do not think it is the wisest-" Alfred was cut off by Dick.

"-Alfred!" Dick exclaimed, "TELL ME WHO HURT BARBARA!"

Alfred sighed, saddened.

"It was the same." Alfred said, quite timid.

Dick looked away from Alfred, and down at Barbara again.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay." Dick said calmly.

Dick suddenly stopped, as he looked more closely at her body-her lower body. He dipped his hand in it.

"He…" Dick couldn't finish his sentence, looking back up at Alfred, "Alfred?"

Alfred lowered his eyes.

Dick could feel his temper rising. He calmly laid down her body, and jumped back up. He pulled the mask back on, and jumped in the bat-mobile.

Alfred watched it speed away. His heart grew with regret.


	4. The First Light

Nothing was like it was before. Dick Grayson knew everything had changed. But people change, that is just the way it is.

Dick leaped out of the batmobile. No one would know the difference from dear Bruce and him. Their build, their costume, and that costumed face, it was all so similar.

"If you could explain why?" Commissioner Gordon walked quickly to keep up with him, "Why are we here?"

Dick looked at Gordon threw the mask.

"You don't need to know anything." Dick said, "There is a situation and I am going to deal with it!"

"Tell us." Gordon said, "Tell us and we can help!"

"I don't need your help." Dick said, "I'm going in alone!"

Gordon stopped in his tracks, and watched Dick approach the house.

"You know, I've been pretty understanding." Gordon started, "I've put up with all the freaks, and the-uh, the mobsters- what will it take for you to see that you are NOT ALONE! I am and will always be your friend!"

Dick turned back, glancing at him.

"No, Gordon." Dick said, "I am alone. I am all that's left."

"Left from what?" Gordon asked.

He didn't want to. But it was a man's right.

"I'm sorry, Jim." Dick said, "There was nothing I could do- I- I am so sorry about Barbara."

Gordon frowned.

"Barbara? What the hell are you talking about?" Gordon raised his voice.

"Jim, listen." Dick said, "That son of a bitch that is standing inside of that house rapped and murdered your daughter. Please, let me end it."

"Who?" Gordon said, forcefully calming himself, "Who is in that house?"

"Jim, I will-"

"WHO IS IN THAT GODDAMN HOUSE?" Gordon yelled.

"I don't think you have to ask that." Dick said, "I think you already know who it is."

"No." Gordon said, "I don't. I'm gonna kill him."

"Jim!" Dick yelled, "YOU ARE NOT TAKING THE FALL FOR THIS!"

Gordon glared over at Dick.

"Why do you care? I bet you don't even know what she looks like, what she sounds like, how she dressed." Gordon said, "You never met her."

Dick felt that. How he had no idea how much he knew her. How naïve he was not to know the man beneath the mask.

"Jim, please, you're a police commissioner!" Dick exclaimed.

"I'M HER FATHER!" Gordon said.

As Gordon turned, and headed for that house, he heard the sound of a gun cocking, and then, there was but darkness. Dick was standing over Gordon, holding a pistol in his hand.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Dick said, "But I won't let you turn into darkness."

Dick entered the house.

The sound of laughter was consuming every inch of oxygen in the house. He heard it, he tried to pinpoint it, but it was simply everywhere. He glanced at the top corner in the kitchen. There was a speaker. Dick walked down the hall; in the top corner was another set of speakers. He rushed into the master bedroom, and there he was, standing in the dark, with a microphone.

"Hi there, bats." The Joker flashed a gritty grin.

"You God Damn monster, I'm going to kill you, you know that?" Dick said, oddly calm.

That disturbing smile never faded.

"I know what you did." Dick started to walk towards him.

The Joker just looked at him, and started to darkly chuckle.

"You're not bats, are ya?" The Joker said, "He never came back, you're just that boy!"

The Joker couldn't contain himself. He started to laugh harder.

Dick grabbed the Joker by his purple jacket. He looked him in the eyes. The Joker just smiled at him, with his red lips and pasty white skin.

"You're not gonna kill me." The Joker chuckled, "You're still just that boy- you can't fill his shoes."

"Is that what you REALLY THINK?" Dick yelled, "YOU DON'T THINK I'LL FUCKING DO IT?"

Dick threw the Joker to the ground, and aimed his pistol at him. The Joker just looked up at him, smiling his grand smile, starting to darkly chuckle. Dick pulled the trigger. One, two, three.

Dick looked down at the body of the man that had caused him so much pain. The man that was now slowly bleeding out, that man that was going to die. The laughter that once was coming started again. Dick looked at the Joker, glaring.

"You're going to go down, they'll do it." The Joker said, "-cause you're just like me, a freak, like him, a freak. People don't like freaks. They hunt them."

Dick glared at the Joker.

"I'm not like you." Dick said, "I'm not anything like you. I've got a soul."

The Joker started to smile and chuckle again. Dick looked down at him, then pistol whipped him, and he was out. And this time, Dick knew for sure, that he wouldn't be waking up again.

Dick Grayson sat alone in the main room of The Wayne Mansion. He sat alone in the dark, surrounded by the noises of urban chaos. The sirens, the faint screams.

The Joker was dead. Gordon was dead. Barbara was dead. Bruce was dead.

Dick looked down.

What did he have left to live for exactly?

Alfred walked into the room, almost silently.

"Master Dick." Alfred said, "Have you seen the news?"

Dick looked up at Alfred.

"Uh, no, no I-" Dick muttered.

Alfred switched it on. There was a newswoman on screen. Dick stood up suddenly.

"It was discovered early this morning that the famed villain known to the public as The Joker, is dead. His remains were discovered in a nearby sewer. It was also frightening to know that his killer was none other than Batman himself. He was seen entering the residence, after gunning down the beloved Commissioner Gordon. The question remains, has Batman finally lost it? Has he finally snapped? The GCPD have issued an arrest for Batman to finally pay for all that he has done. "

Dick frowned, as the woman's words fell into silence.

Did he have something to live for? In the words he listened to he now knew exactly what it was he lived for. Even if he had to seek justice is the most absolute of darkness, he would not give up on what Bruce started. He still had a job to do, even if for right now, he was alone in that fight. The Darkest day had passed; all that he had to do now is bring the first light home.


End file.
